1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spark ignition internal-combustion engine and, more particularly, to the arrangement of an ignition coil in a high-tension spark ignition internal-combustion engine for automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the spark ignition internal-combustion engine, a distributor connected to spark plugs is generally mounted in a vicinity of an upper part of an engine cylinder head. To facilitate wiring installation it is advantageous that the ignition coil connected to this distributor by a wiring harness is disposed as close to the distributor as possible.
There has been disclosed an engine for industrial use in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 5-41239 in which the distributor is disposed in the upper part of the engine, and the ignition coil is mounted on an engine mount bracket located below the distributor, thereby decreasing a distance between the distributor and the ignition coil as much as possible.
There, however, exists some distance between the upper part of the engine where the distributor is mounted and the engine mount bracket on which the ignition coil is installed; therefore the ignition coil is not located very close to the distributor though present below and in the vicinity of the distributor.
In the meanwhile, if the ignition coil is located very close to the distributor, the distributor will be adversely affected by the heat of the ignition coil. Furthermore, a distributor with a built-in electromagnetic pick-up section has such a problem that the magnetic field of the ignition coil will have an effect on the electromagnetic pick-up section of the distributor.